Heavy Beatdown
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After winning the Chojin Crown belt, Kid Muscle feels very upset because Roxanne had dumped him due to his abnoxious fart over his victory from Kevin Mask. Later, he is challenged by a mysterious wrestler known as Tiger Mask. During his training, Kid assaults Roxanne when he saw her with Jaeger the other day. Can he defend his belt and win back Roxanne? Read and Review, please!
1. Aftermath & Challenge

**Heavy Beatdown**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Muscle/Kinnikuman Nisei or Tiger Mask II (Nisei). Only the respective company, Toei Animation does. Anyways, this is a crossover between Ultimate Muscle and Tiger Mask II. Also, this takes place after the last episode. Plus, a Kid Muscle X Roxanne, pairing is in there as well. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 1: Aftermath & Challenge

After winning the Chojin Crown Championship belt from Kevin Mask, Kid Muscle sits alone in the empty bunkroom at the playground where he's residing. He gazes at the title belt that he won, since he invented a new finisher called _'Muscle Gravity'._

However, since it's already been a year, Kid Muscle was anything but pleased when he did the unthinkable back at the Chojin Crown Tournament Finals. He ripped out the biggest and by far, the smelliest fart he ever did and right onto everybody including a young woman that he once had an interest for: Roxanne.

He recalled the number of times he wanted to ask her to be his finance, in which, she gets into an argument with him. With a deep sigh, he thought to himself.

"Oh, man. Everything's become so boring lately, since I won this belt." He stares at some recent photos of himself and several of his friends such as Terry Kanyon, Dik Dik Van Dik, Wally Tusket, Checkmate, Meat and even El Nino. Sadly, none of them has Roxanne on it due to the constant fighting that they've been struggling with. "Still, what was I thinking? Having a full bowl of cow and rice before I've defeated Kevin Mask and than, cutting the biggest cheese of all in-front of everyone?" He sighed. "I guess, I'm not much of a..."

He was later interrupted by a couple of loud knocks on the door and Kid made a reply. "Come in."

As the door swung open, there stood Meat with concern on his face, when he walked in. "Hey, Kid. What's up? Aren't you satisfied with your victory?"

"Hardly. It's all because of one thing."

Meat folded his arms. "Let me guess, it's because of your big fart at the Coliseum during the Chojin Finals, right?"

Kid frowned. "No. It's about Roxanne."

"What happened?"

He responded. "She...dumped me."

At that very moment, Meat's jaw dropped and his eyes were enlarged in shock. "Eh? She did what?"

"It's the truth, okay? And, I begin to understand as to why my fart at the Chojin Finals had severed our relationship" says Kid.

"What would that be? That you have stinker farts than your dad?" asked Meat.

Kid started to yell. "Are you kidding? I didn't even submitted my feelings to her."

"So, is that why you're feeling so bummed out?" wondered Meat, as he raised his eyebrow in question.

Kid shook his head. "More than that. I haven't even received my first title defense. That's far worse than not seeing Roxanne anymore."

"Hey, Kid. Maybe, you should take a walk outside. You know, a breath of fresh air wouldn't hurt" he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so" thought Kid, as he takes his coveted belt with him and heads out the door with Meat for a brief walk.

After walking for nearly a few hours, night had began to fell. Than, as Kid and Meat were walking back to Beverly Park, they've spotted a very surprising sight: Sitting inside a restaurant was Roxanne and Jaeger, smiling and laughing together. What's more, is that Jaeger is clasping Roxanne's hand with his while her eyes were sparkling.

"_R-Roxanne..."_ Kid couldn't believe his eyes. His former love interest is now with the man, he's rivaled with: Jaeger. But his fear became even worse, when he watches her taking a bite from his dessert. _"Oh, no! What else is she gonna do with him?"_

As Kid looked on from the outside with anxiety and fear on his face, the unthinkable has happened. Roxanne had locked her lips with Jaeger's in a romantic feeling. He couldn't bare witness to see more of it and so, with his head hung down and his hands on his hips, he responds to Meat in a low tone.

"C'mon, Meat. Let's go."

After viewing Roxanne's time with Jaeger, he catches up with Kid Muscle. "Hey, Kid! Wait for me!"

Now immediately back inside his small bunk at a local playground, he once again stares at his fabled Chojin Crown Championship belt with a look of shame on his complexion.

"I suppose that Roxanne deserves better to be with Jaeger than me. Even if I'm the current Chojin Crown champion, it won't make any difference."

Meat tries his best to console him, by patting him on the back. "Take it easy, Kid. It's not the end of the world."

Kid sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Even though that my dad knows her mom pretty well, Roxanne and I can't seem to get along well."

Meat started to twitch his eyebrow and tapped his foot. "Uh, Kid. You kept yapping at her as your finance and I have a very good answer, as to why she's dumped you."

"And, what might that be?" he asked.

Meat started yelling. "You keep running away from a fight, you moron!"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Great. I can already hear the wedding bells from those two lovebirds, right about now."

"But, Kid. You can't just throw in the towel. It's too early for that."

"For my Chojin Crown title belt, no. But for Roxanne, yes." As Kid Muscle looks out the window, it was becoming dark and the full moon had appeared. "Anyways, we'd better hit the sack."

While Meat watches him getting some much needed sleep, he contemplated about the scene that both he and Kid had saw earlier. _"Poor Kid. Rather than celebrating in the bask of glory, he's suffering bitter defeat after seeing Roxanne making out with Jaeger. There has to be a way for them to be together, again. The question is, how?"_

The next day, Kid was still asleep and was snoring loudly like a horse. Meat was already awake and became irritated of his noisy sounds.

So, he walked up to him, kneeled down on one knee and starts shouting in his ear for a wake-up call. "GET UP, KID!"

It resulted of him freaking out and responded back at Meat with frustration in his eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"Hello! It's morning! Don't you think it will be alright to take a breathier of two and do some training?" Meat told him.

This gave Kid some time to think it over and sure enough, he answered. "Well...okay." Before he left, he took his Chojin Crown belt and held it on his shoulder.

As they're walking along the sidewalk, his old friends, Terry Kanyon, Wally Tusket, Dik Dik Van Dik, El Nino and Checkmate had came up to them while catching their breath.

"What's up, guys?" asked Kid.

"Yeah. What's your hurry?" added Meat.

"Haven't you heard, Kid? You're being challenged!"

"And it's not even Kevin Mask."

"So...who is it, than?" Kid looked puzzled.

"We can tell you, one thing. It's a legendary masked wrestler that hasn't been in the ring for a couple of decades."

"Plus, his mask is unlike anything that I've ever seen before."

Checkmate nodded. "Do you know what this means? It's your first title defense!"

"What? But, I don't even know the name of my opponent!" cried Kid.

Terry placed his hand on Kid Muscle's shoulder. "Just relax, Kid." Than, he spots someone missing. "Hey, wait. Shouldn't you be with Roxanne?"

"No, because she's not here."

"What's the matter, Kid? Did you pick up another girl, besides her?" says Wally, popping up a silly joke.

This had angered Dik Dik and El Nino greatly and they both pounded him on the head with their fists.

"Don't be stupid!"

"You've got more blubber than talk."

Dik Dik turned to Kid. "Seriously, Kid. What seems to be problem?"

"Allow me to answer that for him." Meat continued. "There's two reasons. One, Roxanne has dumped him due to his ridiculous fart at the Chojin Crown Finals where he won and two, he saw her dating with Jaeger last night."

"What?" they all shouted in unison.

"No way! Kid Muscle got dumped?" says Terry.

"And saw Roxanne with Jaeger? Talk about a heartbreaker" told Wally.

"A lot worse than losing my beloved mother" added El Nino.

"That's because of his cow and rice meal that tore up their relationship." Dik Dik folded his arms. "In-spite that he's the Chojin Crown champion, he may not be able to reclaim her."

"Speaking of which, look up at the sky." Checkmate points to everyone to see a huge airplane that had an animal's face on it and some writing on it as it flew by with a loud engine sound, where it lands at a local airport.

Later on, numerous cars were racing across the road and headed over to the same place that the plane had landed.

"I say, was that the media?" asked El Nino.

"Hmm, could be" answered Wally.

"Not to mention that the plane we saw had a face of a yellow tiger" Terry mentioned.

"It also said 'Tiger Express' as well. So, does this mean..." As Meat and everybody slowly stared at Kid with a surprising look, Kid trembled with fear and panic.

"Argh! Don't tell me that I have to fight a live tiger!"

Meat frowned, while he made a suggestion. "Uh, Kid. Maybe, you're misunderstanding. I'd say, we head over there and find out who he is and what he's up to."

Terry agreed. "Sounds good to me."

"Let's hope that he doesn't play dirty like the DMP" Dik Dik notified.

With curiosity about the mysterious stranger on their minds, they hurried down to the airport.

Meanwhile, while inside the plane, there stood two people. One, there was a tall young woman with brown short hair, black eyes, wearing a dark purple suit with a white dress shirt, purple skirt and white low-heels. The second was a tall man with brown spiked hair, black eyes, donning a light-blue business suit with a black tie, light blue pants and black dress shoes. He was carrying an animal mask in his hands, as the young woman spoke.

"Tatsuo, are you sure that you're up for this?"

"Trust me, Midori." As he puts on the mask, he persisted. "It would be an honor of facing him in the ring for that belt. Even if I lose, I'll always love you."

Her eyes sparkled with joy. "Tatsuo..."

He nodded, as he got up from his seat. "Come. My challenge awaits."

As they both headed out of the plane and than into the transportation walkway, they made their entrance from the 'Arrival' ramp and are being greeted by several photographers and reporters while numerous flashes of photography shined on them. A few of the reporters have asked some questions.

"Mr. Tiger, could you give us your response as to why you're here?"

"Your thoughts, sir?"

"What is your agenda?"

The man spoke, as he halted the media. "I've been hearing a new champion lately from a wrestling organization called the Intergalactic Wrestling Federation. If he's in the building, I would like to challenge him for the title."

His message has sent a small shockwave to the media, as they continue to pour in more questions and flashing photography.

"You mean, Kid Muscle?"

"And, what will you be fighting for?"

"Any ideas besides the belt?"

Before he was about to reply back, he sees a trio of wrestlers running down the hall. As luck would have it, he detects one of them holding a championship belt on his shoulder. His eyes grew with interest and as he moves from out of the media by excusing himself, he walked towards their path with the media following him.

As Kid and company kept on running, they were quickly stopped when they receive a shocking surprise: A tall man wearing a light-blue business suit with a black tie and donning a mask of a yellow tiger is heading in his tracks. He didn't move. With his mouth opened dry, along with his forehead sweating bullets, the masked man approached to him.

There was a brief silence, as they're glaring at each other in the eyes. That is, until Kid popped up a question. During their stare down, the media appeared.

"Uh...W-Who are you, a-anyways?"

The masked man introduced himself. "I am Tiger Mask..." He later points at Kid's belt. "...and I challenge you for your title belt!"

Kid's comrades gasped in awestruck.

"Say, what?" Terry stated.

"That's the Kid's challenger?" asked Wally.

"It's like a trainer trapped inside a cage, while trying to tame a lion" said El Nino.

"That seems to be the case. I've once heard that he used to be a feared villain in the ring, when he was nicknamed The Yellow Devil" told Meat.

Tiger Mask retorted. "You're right. However, the individual that you're referring to is the original. I'm his successor."

"What do you mean?" thought Checkmate.

He pressed forward. "A long time ago, he was a former member of a group called _'Tiger's Cave'._ An organization that trains youngsters into cold-hearted monsters and after they win every bout, they give half of their earnings to them. That all changed for him, when a young boy came and wanted to be like him. Much to his surprise, he grew up from the same orphanage back in his childhood days. He was later declared as a hero to the fans and a traitor to its leader of the group, Black Tiger. Sadly, by the time he defeated him, he passed on peacefully after saving a child."

"Whoa. That's some serious stuff and I take it that you're the one who was saved. Right?" says Meat.

He nodded. "Correct. From that point on, I'd be carrying on his legacy. Of course, after I won the title, in which I've retired, I began a new life with Midori." He shows to him and everybody, his girlfriend, where she nods her head at them. "But, when I saw you on television one day with that belt you so rightfully own, I've decided to get back in the ring for one last time."

"So, you're challenging me for the Chojin Crown belt for only one night? Pah! You don't look so tough to me" Kid replied in a rude way, where all of his friends fainted.

It angered Tiger Mask as he grabs his uniform and glared at him, squarely in the eye. "Don't be a fool! Once we head into the ring in about a month, I'll be holding nothing back. Do you accept or are you just a plain coward?" He offers Kid Muscle his handshake after releasing his hold on him.

After Kid brushed himself off, he narrowed his eyes. "I...I accept." When he shook his hand, hundreds of flashing photography were spread everywhere. One of which was from the newspapers and it became published, where it was available on news stands from all over the world.

The headline on the front cover of the newspaper had said _'Challenge Made! Kid Muscle prepares his 1__st__ title defense!'_ and it had a photo of Kid Muscle and his challenger, Tiger Mask shaking hands with his friends at the background.

A few weeks have come by, since Kid was greeted and later challenged by Tiger Mask for the Chojin Crown Championship. By now, Meat, Terry and the rest of his comrades are helping him with his training in order to prepare his big match-up against a fierce competitor.

It was vigorous and tough for Kid Muscle to handle. Despite of the pain and problems that he's endured, he's managed to keep himself at full capacity.

With his training complete, all that remains is his title bout between him and his challenger, Tiger Mask. As he doses himself off with a drink from the water fountain nearby, he spots Roxanne holding hands with Jaeger and they're smiling and laughing together, once again. He recalled the scene from before and instead of saying 'hello', he walked away from them. _"Why do I even bother? She's with Jaeger, now. So, I suppose, it's good for the best."_

Unknown to Kid Muscle, however, both Roxanne and Jaeger were glancing at a promotional poster of a special Chojin Crown Title Fight match, between the champion, Kid Muscle on the left and the challenger, Tiger Mask on the right.

"Wow! I can't believe that Kid Muscle is going to have his first title defense."

"Indeed. He's in for the fight of his life. Speaking of the Kid, I wonder what he's been up to, as of late."

She pouted. "It's anybody's guess, I believe." As she turned her head, she spots Kid Muscle and the rest of his fellow Muscle League members doing some physical training. _"Is this the new Kid Muscle or is he the same jerk? Well, it wouldn't hurt just to see of how well he's been doing."_ She than ran towards the field.

"Hey, wait up!" called Jaeger.

By the time she reached the playground, she is confronted by Checkmate, Dik Dik Van Dik, Wally Tusket and El Nino as they blocked her path.

"Sorry, my lady but that's as far as you can go."

"Kid Muscle is preparing his title match against Tiger Mask, by facing Terry in a warm-up fight. The Kid doesn't want to get distracted from you."

"We mean no disrespect and all but, he's in no mood for a chit-chat."

"That's right. So, make like a tree and leave!"

Roxanne was reeling with regret. "Huh? What are you saying? Is he...ignoring me?"

Later, Meat stepped in and unveiled the truth. "Uh, Roxanne. You see, when the Kid and I were walking down the streets for some fresh air, we saw you and Jaeger making out. Right after you dumped him from his Chojin Crown Finals victory, where he farted."

Jaeger became upset after Meat told her, in regards to the outcome from the Chojin Crown Tournament Finals and her date with him. "Roxanne, how could you?"

"But, Jaeger. He's rude, crude and above all, I'm not his finance!" she shouted.

He was silent for a brief moment until he replied. "Have you ever asked him out, besides myself?"

She answered. "Well, only once. Why?"

"If I was you, you should go speak to him" El Nino informed him.

With Wally, Dik Dik, El Nino and Checkmate stepping aside, she heads to the ring with Meat and Jaeger tagging along behind her.

In the mean time, Terry was keeping Kid Muscle at bay with his quick speed and sheer determination until he sees Meat, being accompanied with Jaeger and Roxanne.

"Heads up, Kid. We've got company."

_"I'd better hope that it's not Tiger Mask or even Kevin for that matter." _When Kid checks over to see who was attending, there was Meat, his current manager/friend. Than, he spots a disturbing presence of not only Jaeger but also his former love interest that discarded him from his Chojin Crown Finals victory: Roxanne. _"Oh, great! Anyone but those two!"_ After he was done talking to himself in his mind, he responded. "So, what brings you out here?"

"We came here to wish you good luck in your first title defense, Kid Muscle" says Jaeger. He than elbows Roxanne in the arm lightly and whispered. "Go on. Try and talk to him."

She sighed and walked right into the ring, by going underneath the ropes and confront Kid Muscle.

Terry was fortunate enough to move away and watch him have a conversation with his former love, Roxanne. _"I hope the Kid doesn't do anything stupid other than farting."_

There was a silent stare-down between them, as the calm wind blew by. It was immediately broken, when Kid turned away from her with his arms folded.

"Why are you even here, Roxanne?"

"Huh?" she looked completely puzzled.

"Shouldn't you be with Jaeger? He's the type of guy for you to be with."

Her eyes were filled with disbelief and replied back. "What are you talking about, Kid? This isn't like you."

"It's simple. I saw you with Jaeger a couple of weeks ago at a restaurant and you made love with him. It's no wonder that you dumped me after I won the Chojin Crown Championship, when I farted. I guess, I wasn't your type after all."

Roxanne could feel her heart being broken into small pieces, one-by-one, while some tears were formed in her eyes. "Kid, that's not true! I would never replace you for Jaeger! The truth is, I..."

But, Kid Muscle interjected and shouted right back at her face. "Shut up, Roxanne!"

Everybody became stunned including Terry and Roxanne. They have never seen Kid Muscle acting like this before.

"_Oh, man! I can't believe from what I'm hearing! The Kid's gone nuts!"_ thought Terry.

Roxanne pleads him to forgive her, but to no avail. "Kid, please! I didn't mean it! It's just that I needed some time-off from you. Please, don't ignore me."

He than retaliated. "Oh, yeah? Than, do me a favor! Get out of my face!" After he finished his sentence, he shoves her back first into the turnbuckle and falls down to the ground.

The whole group gasped in horror and were lost beyond belief from Kid Muscle's sudden actions on Roxanne.

"Holy blubber-nuggets! The Kid has assaulted Roxanne!" cried Wally.

"That's even far worse, when she was abducted from the Poison Six-Pack that resembled a lot like him but different. Somehow, the Kid has turned a new leaf" Dik Dik mentioned.

"Oh, you think?" wondered El Nino.

"Kid, what has come over you? Why did you do that?" called Meat from ringside.

"Newsflash! She dumped me and I returned the favor!" he yelled.

Terry became discouraged of the way, Kid has done to his former love interest. _"Kid...you're almost acting like of how I've felt with my father."_

As she rolls underneath the ropes and out of the ring, there were tears of pain that trickled down from her brown eyes and onto her cheeks, while her expression was a mixture of sadness and despair. "Kid, you're...you're...you're not the man that I love, anymore!"

"What?" Kid Muscle had no idea that she still cared about him after she ended her relationship.

After that, she ran off with tears in her eyes and not looking back.

Jaeger asked Checkmate, regarding this. "Should I go after her?"

"No, let her be. She needs some time alone. We've got our own problems to deal with."

As everybody stared at Kid Muscle with disgust on their faces, the current Chojin Crown champion became not only slightly surprised but also embarrassed.

"I can't believe that I did that! That's about as worse than seeing her with Jaeger on a date!"

Terry tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Kid. I hate to bust your chop but, your title defense against Tiger Mask is a just couple of days away. So, you'll have to settle your differences with her, later."

He sighed. "Aw, man! Already? Can't I at least have something to eat?"

Meat grunted. "Kid, you need to focus. We're talking about your first challenger for your Chojin Crown Championship belt. If you don't put your A-game on, than what chance do you have against someone that hasn't been in the ring for a long while? And furthermore, how will you re-kindle your connection with Roxanne?"

Kid started to freak out. "I don't know! How can I deal with two things at the same time?"

Dik Dik smacked his face in shame. "Oh, great. The Kid's a chump, not a champ."

Wally sighed. "Yeah. Even if Kid Muscle shows up in his important match, he'll still runaway like a chicken."

But for Meat, he didn't take kindly to their words relating to Kid Muscle being a coward instead of a man. Therefore, he approached to them and replied. "Now, look here. He may be a scaredy-cat, but there's one thing he has whenever danger is upon him and that's the heart of a champion. Sure, he's been bitten off more than he can chew, but that doesn't mean he's a failure. He's been through thick and thin over the course of his career and now, he must not only retain his coveted title but that includes repossessing Roxanne."

"And, how will he be able to do so?" thought Jaeger.

He pushed forward. "Well, I suppose the Kid needs to dig deep and conjure up enough strength to submit his feelings to her. To do that, he'll have to defeat Tiger Mask."

"Hmm. Man versus Animal. That sounds kind of catchy" says El Nino.

A little while later, both Kid and Terry have left the ring when they overheard the conversation.

"Is that how I'll bring Roxanne back?"

"Don't sweat it, Kid. Just remember, he won't go easy on you."

By listening and glaring at Terry's expression, along with the rest of his colleagues, he nodded his head. "OK! Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.


	2. Kid Muscle vs Tiger Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Muscle/Kinnikuman Nisei nor Tiger Mask II (Nisei). Only the respective company, Toei Animation does. Read and Review, please!

Chapter 2: Kid Muscle vs. Tiger Mask

When the two days have past by, the exclusive title bout between Kid Muscle and Tiger Mask was set and it was held at the Coliseum. Every ticket was sold-out and the entire arena is jam-packed with a live audience. As fireworks busted out in the sky, the local sponsors from the broadcast table, Mac and Doc, speak out about the huge main event that's happening.

"Welcome everyone to the Coliseum! We're in for an incredible bout that is sure to be a most-memorable moment! Your intake on this, Doc?"

"It's going to be intense, Mac. I've never heard this much anticipation, since I took a nosedive in the middle of college."

"It's more than that, Doc! This match is for the Chojin Crown Championship and it's also Kid Muscle's first title defense! Will he be able to successfully defend his belt or are we going to see a new champion crowned?"

"To my knowledge, Mac, it will be Kid Muscle's toughest challenge yet ever since he defeated Kevin Mask, last year."

In the mean time, inside the backstage area, Kid Muscle, dressed up in his Chojin Crown outfit, poked his head out and overviewed the arena. It was filled with a sold-out crowd in every seat that was bought, when the tickets went up for sale. Alongside with him is Meat.

"Oh, boy. I'm not sure, if I can do this. I've kept thinking of an apology to Roxanne, but all I got is just a wedding."

"Kid, just forget about it for the time being. You've got a different fish to fry. Now, let's go out there and prove what you're really made of."

"Right. Here I..."

"Not so fast, son!" says a new voice.

As they turned around, they both became utterly surprised to see King Muscle approaching to him. Although, that he lost a portion of his muscles and became flabby, his aura of Muscle Power remained strong.

"Eh? Dad?"

"So, what brings you here, King Muscle?"

He replied. "I'm here to see my son defend his Chojin Crown belt for the first time and to wish him the best."

"I wish that I wasn't like you, dad" Kid said in a dumb way.

King Muscle cloaked him on the head, because of his stupidity. "Don't be such a spoiled sport!" He crossed his arms and informs him. "Now, listen. You've got your work cut out for yourself. Nevertheless, I believe that you can do it."

As Kid holds onto his title belt on his shoulder, he retorted. "Yeah but, I'm facing a masked Tiger that hasn't stepped forth in the ring for a long time. Any ideas?"

Before he could respond, the crowd is waiting patiently for Kid Muscle's entrance.

"Uh-oh. Sounds to me that they're getting restless. C'mon, let's go!" says Meat.

"Hold on!" King called out to Kid.

"What now?" he cried.

"Quit acting like such a sissy and take my hand."

"O-Okay." As Kid Muscle shook his dad's hand, he felt a strange sensation coming from inside his body. King Muscle's mark on his forehead had appeared including his aura and as Meat looked on astonished, King transfers half of his Chojin power to his son and as a result, a bright light shined on them.

Outside, the audience has oversaw that strange light and left many of them baffled and curious including the commentators. Later on, it disappeared.

"Ah! Doc, what was that weird ominous light we just saw?"

"I don't know, Mac. Whatever it was, it nearly made my hair stand on its end."

When the light had subsided, King released his handshake on Kid. "Ah, good. It's done."

Kid Muscle looks at his body and feels absolutely nothing. "Huh? But, I don't feel anything."

"Relax. You'll use it, once you have your opponent out in the open."

"I couldn't agree more, King Muscle" a new voice interjected.

The moment Kid heard that voice, both he and Meat gasped.

"Wh-What? You!"

"Yes, Kid. It is me. Would like to have me in your corner? Just this once?"

During the spectacle of things, Kiki and Trixie have also saw the light that occurred and were left wondering as to how it happened.

"What do you suppose that caused it?"

"Beats me. What did you think it is, Roxanne?"

But she did not hear her question, nor she spotted the strange light. Her face was filled with depression and grief after remembering the horrific event that transpired on her, a couple of days ago.

Trixie tries once again to communicate with her. "Roxanne, what's wrong? Why so glum?"

"Don't tell us that you're still down after what Kid Muscle did to you" told Kiki.

Roxanne answered, sadly. "I am."

While Trixie and Kiki began to question her recent behavior involving with Kid Muscle, a loud roar from the audience had filled up the arena.

"Oh, look! Here he comes, now!"

"C'mon, Roxanne. Just try and cheer him on."

After Kiki urged her to stand up and support him, she rose out of her seat. Just in time to see Kid Muscle walking down the aisle and being accompanied by not only Meat, but also a very surprising recruit.

"Guys, look! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Than, sure enough, as the crowd looked on completely shocked including the announce table, so does Kid Muscle's friends.

"Huh?" says Wally.

"What in tarnation?" cried Terry.

"Either my horns are dull or..." Unable to finish, Dik Dik allowed El Nino to complete the sentence.

"It's...It's..." Unfortunately for him, he was too shaken to finish.

"Doc, this is unprecedented! Kid Muscle, the current Chojin Crown champion has brought in his former rival, Kevin Mask to the ring!" he said.

"Whoa! Talk about bringing in the big guns. This is sure to be a heavy-loaded fight!"

Meanwhile, somewhere out in the arena, Jacqueline was leaning against the wall and became amazed of this sudden entrance. "Cool. It's like an old saying: 'Anything can happen.' Once his opponent arrives, there's bound to be a lot of bloodshed in this arena."

As Kevin Mask sees Kid Muscle preparing to face his opponent, he turns to Meat.

"I reckon that this will not be an easy task for the Kid to handle."

"Say what you will, Kev. The Kid may have had some ups and downs, but he still has the heart of a champion."

"Hmm, I see. Perhaps, that's what defeated me back than including the power of friendship."

A little while later, another roar came from the audience and it was the appearance of Kid Muscle's challenger, Tiger Mask.

"Look, here he comes" informed Terry.

"And, in good fashion too" says El Nino with a smile.

Dik Dik frowned. "Get a hold of yourself. You're rooting for Kid Muscle, not the opponent."

"Uh, right. How silly of me."

_"This is going to be fun"_ thought Jacqueline, as she looks from far away.

Finally, Tiger Mask appears in front of a live audience and being accompanied with Midori. By donning a yellow tiger mask with a red emblem on its forehead, a yellow and black stripes cape, black elbow and knee pads, blue pants with yellow spirals and black boots. As he motions to the crowd, he receives a standing ovation from them.

Whereas Kid Muscle, he was busy staring and grasping his hand after what King Muscle had given to him. _"My body feels so...different. Could it be that my dad had boosted my energy with his? Whatever the case, I might need it." _He than gripped his fist and watched Tiger Mask makes his way inside the four-sided ring.

As the masked wrestler climbed to the top turnbuckle, he performs his salute to the crowd and removes his robe. By landing on his feet, he locks himself in his fighting position while waiting for the bell to be rung.

Before long, Kid presents the belt at his challenger and than, the entire audience. Fortunately, he didn't had enough time to spot Roxanne.

And speaking of Roxanne, she sat back down at her seat and slouched when she noticed that he didn't see her. Rather than cheering for him in his title defense bout, she remained silent and not wanting to watch Kid Muscle in action since the incident from a while back. Despite that her friends, Trixie and Kiki have bought tickets for this special one-on-one bout, her heart was filled with emptiness and sorrow. A while later, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Roxanne?"

She twirled her head slightly and gasped to discover who was sitting next to her. It was Miss Marie. King Muscle's former girlfriend and Meat's current interest.

"Eh? Mom? What are you doing here?"

She replied. "Oh, I just dropped by to see Kid Muscle defend his Chojin Crown belt. So, I've heard that you've gotten into an argument with him. Have you not?"

Roxanne nodded. "He became upset, when he saw me dating with Jaeger. Because, I..."

Miss Marie interjected. "You broke up with him, when he farted in-front of everyone."

"H-How did you...know?"

She continued. "Right before I got here, I had a brief discussion with Meat and I have to admit that I'm displeased with the way you've been doing lately. Why haven't you told me about this sooner?"

"Well, he's rude, crude and..."

But much to her dismay, Miss Marie cuts her off. "Enough!" With some hatred in her black eyes, she slaps Roxanne right across the face.

Kiki and Trixie both became very shocked to witness this unexpected scene.

"Oh, my!"

"I didn't see that coming."

As Roxanne checks on her cheek, it had a small red mark on it. "What was that for?"

"You probably haven't noticed this but, there's another good reason as to how he uses the power of Ultimate Muscle."

"I already know, how he uses it. It was the power of friendship."

Unfortunately, Miss Marie shook her head. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Roxanne blinked her eyes in confusion. "Huh? How, so?"

"If you watch Kid Muscle perform, than you'll have your answer."

By the time they glance at the squared circle, the bell had sounded and Kid Muscle goes immediately right at Tiger Mask. But the masked animal was prepared and locked horns with the current Chojin Crown champion.

They're now in a tight grapple, as both combatants push each other since the match has started. Tiger Mask had the advantage by pushing Kid Muscle to the mat but, he reverses it by pushing him down.

Just when it seemed that Kid Muscle was in the early-going, Tiger Mask counters with a swift knee to the gut, followed by a head-butt and finishes it with a running bulldog. He than locks him in a tight headlock, while keeping his arm at bay.

"Ooh! Tiger Mask has Kid Muscle in a tight submission, Doc! Will he be able to get out of it?" told Mac to him.

"I've been in a submission before like when my mom punished me for not cleaning my room. But this, tells a different story."

"C'mon, Kid! Get out of there!" called Meat to him.

He struggles to survive Tiger Mask's hold on him and as soon he feels his neck being pressurized, he lifts himself up and with Tiger Mask on his back he somersaults and performs an inverted DDT.

"Oh, what an amazing counter by Kid Muscle! He turns the tables on Tiger Mask and brings him down with a surprising upturned DDT!" says Mac.

"Alright, Kid! Keep at it!" cheered Terry.

"Tame the tiger, but don't let the tiger tame you!" added El Nino.

Wally sweat dropped. "Uh...What's that suppose to mean?"

Dik Dik rejoined. "I think, what he means is that Kid Muscle needs to keep the momentum going on Tiger Mask. If not, than he'll sink his teeth into him."

"Hmm, indeed. It'll take more than just wits to beat this formidable fighter" told Checkmate.

As Tiger Mask gets to his feet, Kid Muscle charges at him by grabbing him from his abdomen and looks to perform a suplex. However, the masked animal wrestler counters and reverses it while performing his own suplex and drops him to the mat. But he wasn't finished, as he picks up Kid Muscle and rams him into the turnbuckle.

Kid Muscle groans in pain, as Tiger Mask shoves his knee into his stomach, which it knocked him semi-unconscious. Than, he takes him to the top rope and utilizes a devastating hurracarana by grabbing him by the head and neck with his legs and front-flips him back first on the floor.

The crowd became amazed with Tiger Mask's athleticism and after he gets a boost from them, he gets himself back on the top rope and does a flying elbow smash right on the Kid's chest.

"Wow! This is unbelievable! A hurracarana from Tiger Mask and also, a fierce elbow drop! And Kid Muscle is down!" Mac mentioned.

"C'mon, Kid! Get up!" called Meat to him.

Kevin Mask, who was silent throughout the match, briefly speaks to Meat. "I hate to interrupt but, I still want to know about that light I saw."

"Oh, that? Well, you see..."

But, he wasn't able to explain from what had transpired between Kid Muscle and his father.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm certain that whatever Kid Muscle has in-store for him, it's bound to be painful."

Meat stiffed his smile and twitched his eyebrow. _"Yeah. I hope that it's not his annoying fart. It smelled worse than gym socks."_

"Well, well. I hadn't anticipated for the Kid to get beaten up by a tiger, such as him. Still, I'm already enjoying this" says Jacqueline with a smile.

After taking a serious beating, Kid Muscle slowly rose to his feet. Just in time to prevent Tiger Mask from spearing him and grabs his arms as he puts him down with an over-the-shoulder body slam.

It only fazed Tiger Mask a little and as he charges, Kid Muscle does the same as both men are locked in a serious grapple again.

During their epic struggle, they each share their words.

"Kid Muscle, I commend you for facing me."

"Funny, I've never knew that. But, I won't let you take away that belt. You'll have to beat me for it."

"Than, so be it."

He was so busy chatting that he wasn't prepared from Tiger Mask's head-butt and got stunned, where it made him dizzy.

Tiger Mask took the advantage by performing a spear to his stomach and drops him to the mat. But after using the spear, he picks him up and than hoists himself and Kid Muscle into the air as he utilizes an unprecedented move: He starts spinning around with the Kid in the air, until he slams him down hard with a gut-wrenching power-bomb.

"Oh! What a devastating move by Tiger Mask! He just flattened the Kid like a pancake!" shouted Mac.

"And he's flat, alright. Flat on his back and he's not moving an inch, so better hold the syrup" told Doc.

Meat and the rest of Kid Muscle's friends are stunned of seeing him down for the count.

"Pull yourself together, Kid!"

"Your title is on the line, here!" told Terry.

"If the Kid doesn't defeat him soon, he'll lose the belt" Dik Dik mentioned.

"But, what can he do? He's hardly use the power of Ultimate Muscle" says Jaeger.

While they're trying to come up with a strategy to reach out to the Kid, back inside the audience, Roxanne has overseen the action since she got slapped by Miss Marie for being self-centered and dating another man. That includes the times that she's had with Kid Muscle as flashbacks begins to fill up her mind.

The first was meeting and watching Kid Muscle's debut match against DMP member, Dial-A-Bolic. The second was her first outing with him, before being encountered by another member of the DMP, Cranky Doodle Claw Dandy. Her next memory was getting abducted by the Poison Six-Pack, which was led by the villainous Baron Maxamillion and than getting rescued from the Kid and almost confessed her feelings to him. Finally, her last memory was dating with Jaeger after dumping the Kid when he fated during his Chojin Crown championship win. In which, it resulted a serious consequence, when the Kid shouted and shoved her. After going down memory lane and witnessing Kid Muscle taking a serious beating from Tiger Mask, tears began to appear in her deep brown eyes while her body began to shake. Both Kiki and Trixie have noticed it.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Roxanne?"

"Yeah, why are you crying? Is it because of..."

That's when Miss Marie interjects her and answered. "I believe it is." She than placed her hand on Roxanne's shoulder. "Roxanne? Perhaps, this is your chance to redeem yourself for Kid Muscle."

With misery in her eyes, she was unable to comply. "B-But..."

"Hey, look! The Kid's back up!" bellowed one of the fans.

Sure enough, as Roxanne and the others viewed to see it, Kid Muscle had slowly emerged from his feet after getting knocked out by Tiger Mask. However, it didn't last long, as the Kid falls on one knee. The crowd became shocked.

"Oh, my! The Kid is nearly out of strength and what's more shocking, he hasn't even summoned the power of Ultimate Muscle" says Mac.

"You talk about delays, this is proof. Mac, I gotta tell ya, he's faced a whole lot of opponents in his day, but this really takes the cake and I don't mean short or cheese, either" added Doc.

Mac responded. "Indeed. He's battled the likes of Mars, Baron Maxamillion, Ricardo and Kevin Mask. But what chance does he have against a masked tiger?"

Roxanne couldn't take it anymore and after overhearing and viewing Kid Muscle's status, she gets out of her seat and heads right to the ring with her friends catching up to her.

Jacqueline witnessed it and became intrigued from her apperance. "This could get interesting."

When Roxanne makes her way to the ring apron, she starts giving out some encouragement to the Kid by yelling at him.

"Kid Muscle, please get up!"

He hears her voice and by turning his head slightly, he calmly replies. "That's easy for you to say! Why do you even bother?" He than, gasped.

"Kid, please listen to me!" As tears began to trickle down on her cheeks, she continued. "I'm very sorry after what I've done and I want to..."

But she gets cut off, when she saw Tiger Mask attempting to perform a deadly karate chop on the Kid and tried to signal him.

"Kid, look out behind you!"

Sadly, it was too late and he gets cloaked by Tiger Mask's fearsome karate chop as it strikes him on the left side of his throat and than his right side until he finishes it with a massive clothesline and sends him crashing to the floor. Thus, he was out-cold.

"Doc, the Kid is down once again and this time he may be out for good."

"I don't know about you but, it looks like that the ship has sunk and I do mean, the Kid. It'll take a miracle to get out of this one."

Believing that Kid Muscle doesn't have the will to go on, Roxanne knows that this is her opportunity to tell him about how much she knew him and the difficulties that they've endured. So, as she pulls him by the hair, she makes her confession. "I know that you can hear me, Kid. But, there's something that I have to tell you."

In-spite that he was unconscious, she pressed forward. "Although that you're rude and crude, I still believe in you and needless to say..." As she comes close to his ear, she unveiled her answer. "I love you, Kid Muscle."

When that happened, his eyes flashed with vigor and with his heart beating with a new sensation, he immediately got back up.

The audience gasped in awestruck, including Tiger Mask.

"What? You recovered! But, how?" he wondered.

As Kid Muscle catches his breath, he stated. "Never underestimate the power of friendship and also...my love for Roxanne!"

All of the Kid's friends were startled, along with Roxanne as well.

_"__Go for it, Kid!"_ she said with a small smile on her face and a tiny sparkle in her eyes.

With a nod of head, he was strong enough to achieve the power of Ultimate Muscle. But after receiving some newfound strength from his father, he screamed with courage and pride until his body was buffed up with muscles and was engulfed in a light blue aura. Later, as he crossed his arms, he yelled out with a very different message.

"SUPREME...ULTIMATE MUSCLE!"

"Oh, the Kid's becoming more violent. I like that" says Jacqueline.

While everyone in the whole arena were left puzzled and astonished, the mark of Ultimate Muscle was shown on his forehead but with a bigger size and brighter color, along with his eyes becoming blank.

Than, a white ball of energy had wrapped him and shined on everybody.

"Doc, do you know what's happening to Kid Muscle?"

"How should I know, Mac? I can't see a thing!"

In the mean time, Kid Muscle's sudden transformation had began to take form. A red cape had appeared on the back of his neck, his Chojin Crown outfit was replaced with a dark blue armor that had the red Kinnikuman symbol on the center while the remaining part of his original attire was yellow tights and a red mask that covered his mouth. His abs and muscles had also increased its size, in order to boost his power and speed.

As the light was lifted, Tiger Mask became the first to be surprised of noticing Kid Muscle's new appearance including Midori. Next was Roxanne, than Meat and later, the entire audience.

"Kid Muscle..."

"Holy guacamolely!"

"He changed his costume! But, how in blue blazes did he do that?" thought Terry.

"I think, I know" says Kevin Mask.

"You do? Well, what is it?" urged Meat with an explanation.

Kevin replied. "When I made my way to the coliseum, I saw that light. To my amazement, it was the Kid shaking hands with his father, King Muscle. In other words, Kid Muscle is using his dad's Chojin powers."

"What? You're kidding?" cried Meat.

"Is that the reason, why Kid Muscle looks completely different?" added Roxanne.

"That's precisely it. It's like an old saying goes, like father, like son."

Back in the ring, Tiger Mask was still reeling with surprise after Kid Muscle had finally managed to summon the power of Ultimate Muscle but with some new features. Fortunately, he was a little impressed of this outcome.

"So, you've saved the best for last, have you? No matter, I'll make this quick."

Tiger Mask attacks. But as soon as he did, the Kid quickly avoids it and when he turned the other way to attack again, his opponent was no-where to be found.

Before he knew where he was, Midori informs him.

"Hey, behind you!"

But much to his dismay, he gets clobbered by Kid Muscle's missile dropkick from the top rope at lightning speed and gets thrown back at the ring ropes until he was bounced by the Kid's chest into the air a few times.

During Kid Muscle's preparation for his finisher, Meat began to notice a similarity from him in his old days. _"Say, where have I seen this move? It looks so familiar."_

He wasn't the only person that was going down memory lane. Miss Marie had also began to remember that technique from a long time ago.

_"__Can it possibly be?"_

With the combined Chojin powers of himself and his father, Kid Muscle executes a new finisher instead of using 'Muscle Gravity'. He jumps up, grabs Tiger Mask's wrists with his hands, his neck with his right leg and his left leg with his other leg and pulls. He shouted out these famous words: "MUSCLE SPARK!"

Both Meat and Miss Marie couldn't believe their eyes. It was a mirror image of King Muscle performing the same move that he did on Super Phoenix.

As they drop, the Kid gets back-to-back with Tiger Mask and grabs his arms and hooks his legs with his. Long before they hit the mat, he arches his back which causes Tiger Mask's body to fold and than, drives his neck and knees first. Seconds later, he released the hold and somersaulted back on his feet as he stares down at his fallen challenger.

Although battered and bruised, Tiger Mask only lifted his head up and responds to the Kid. "Y-You...You win." His body became so fatigue that he fainted and couldn't fight on any longer.

Because of that, the bell has sounded. Indicating that Kid Muscle has become the victor and has successfully defended his coveted belt, while the entire audience applauded in a loud and complete uproar.

"Wow! In one of the most dramatic comebacks, Kid Muscle pulls off an incredible upset and retains the Chojin Crown belt! What a mind-bowling match!"

"This was history in the making, Mac. Kid started off being sluggish and he just came out on-top with a huge win."

After making a win pose by raising his arm in victory, he is than greeted by his friends such as Meat, Terry, Kevin and the rest of the group came into the ring and congratulated him.

Whereas Jacqueline, she remained at that spot and thanked the Kid on his huge victory. "Nice fight, Kid. You're still not so bad after all." She later exits the coliseum.

For Roxanne, she remained behind until she gets a pat on the back from Miss Marie, Kiki and Trixie. Informing her to join in on Kid Muscle's hard-fought triumph over Tiger Mask.

She climbed underneath the ropes and headed towards Kid Muscle.

While he was thrilled of being thanked from his colleagues, he spots Roxanne. That is, until he sees her running and threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"Kid Muscle...that was amazing!"

He removes his mask that covered his mouth and replied back to her. "Thanks, Roxanne and I also want to apologize."

She blinked her eyes. "Huh? What for?"

"Oh, from what I did to you, when you were with Jaeger. Yet, I've realized something as to how I've used the power of Ultimate Muscle not only on friendship."

"What's that?" she thought, while everybody else were listening.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and answered. "Without you, I would never have used it. You're the reason that I've made it this far."

Roxanne became speechless. "K-Kid Muscle..." Than, she asked him. "In that case, can I take part in your cow chow song?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?" gasped everybody in unison with shock and confusion on their faces.

With a small laugh, he replied. "I'd never thought that you would ask me that. Well, here goes."

_Kid Muscle (with a huge smile, while holding a rice bowl in hand): "Aha! With my rice, I'd like to have some cow, cow, cow!"_

_Roxanne (holding a rice bowl in her hand): "It tastes so very good, he doesn't know, how, how, how!"_

_Kid Muscle: "It's my favorite form of chow-chow-chow..."_

_Roxanne (holding a rice bowl) & Kid (posing some muscles and a smile): "OOOOWOW, WOW!"_

_Kid: "Eat..."_

_Roxanne (with a wink of her eye, while presenting the rice bowl and performing a peace sign): "Now!"_

"Isn't that sweet? She sang with the Kid's favorite meal song" says Kiki.

"Yeah" added Trixie. That's when she spots Midori consoling the fallen Tiger Mask. "Hey, he needs some help."

Kid instantly notices it and heads over to Tiger's corner. He kneels down on one knee and extended his hand to him. Tiger Mask became impressed by his gratitude and with his help, he got back up and shook Kid's hand in a form of honor and respect.

"Thank you, Kid. That was an exciting match. You have showed great strength and for that, I'm forever in your debt."

"No problem." Later, he raises Tiger's hand in the air in a show of true sportsmanship and presents it to the crowd. As a result, the entire crowd rose to their feet and applauded, along with the Kid's friends.

Meat approached to the Kid with great glee. "Good job, Kid. I'm so proud of you and so does the rest of us. But hey, I never imagine of you using your dad's old finishing move. That was awesome!"

"Meat?" Miss Marie taps him on the shoulder, where he turned around to see her staring at him. A hint of redness was shown on his cheeks.

"Uh, what is it, Miss Marie?" He became shy, upon looking at her pretty face.

As she giggled, she retorted. "I wanted to give you something."

"O-Okay, what?"

Before he could even react, Miss Marie positioned her hands on his cheeks and unveiled her answer. "Oh, this." As she pressed her lips with Meat's, his face had become completely red.

Kid Muscle's mouth had dropped down to the mat, while Roxanne became shocked of seeing Miss Marie making out with Meat.

By stiffing his lip with a frequent smile, hearts had appeared on his eyes and jumped up with joy. "Whoa! Baby!"

Afterwards, Roxanne tugged the Kid's cape and as he felt it, he looked at her.

"Um...Kid Muscle?"

"Yeah?"

She continued. "Remember from what I said to you, earlier."

He nods his head. "Uh-huh. Is that true?"

"Yup. Kid Muscle, I love you."

Kid's eyes were filled with great joy and replied back. "Roxanne...I love you, too."

She than pressed him on the lips, where it resulted his whole friends and family, along with the audience becoming very touched of this heartfelt moment.

King Muscle had seen this from above the stands and became proud of his son's efforts. "Way to go, Kid." He later, smiled. "If there's one thing that's also powerful like friendship, it's definitely love."


End file.
